


Vast Emptiness

by noveltea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was born in the emptiness of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vast Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by bitwhizzle (LJ): Star Wars, Wedge, lost in thought

Space was empty and black.

Wedge has seen it for himself.

All the planets and stars and intergalactic traffic in existence could not even begin to fill up the vastness that he'd experienced.

It had given him pause for thought on more than one occasion. Ever since he was a child he'd looked out into the darkness and wondered what was out there.

Even now, sitting in the on a refitted Star Destroyer, analysing training data he's thinking about it.

It's part of him, in his blood.

Born and raised in the emptiness it's where he's most comfortable.

He likes it.


End file.
